


Page Six

by wabbitseason



Category: DCU - Comicverse, Thrillkiller
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1960s, Elseworlds, F/M, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-30
Updated: 2008-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wabbitseason/pseuds/wabbitseason
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara Gordon knows how to get noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Page Six

**Author's Note:**

> Written as commentfic for [](http://liviapenn.livejournal.com/profile)[**liviapenn**](http://liviapenn.livejournal.com/)'s Dick/Babs commentathon using the prompt "Now I can't stress this point too strongly, this story isn't real." Reposted for [](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/profile)[**bradygirl_12**](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/)'s ["Tabloids" challenge](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/339713.html).

  
Reclusive Heiress Steals Show  
Vicki Vale, Gotham Gazette  
Page Six

This reporter was shocked to see none other than Barbara Gordon put in an appearance at the Penguin Club last night at the annual police charity ball. Since Miss Gordon's public appearances have been exceedingly rare since her return to Gotham City, the occasion would prove very memorable indeed. Miss Gordon didn't disappoint in her choice of fashion with a chic lavender evening gown that would even put our glamorous First Lady to shame.

All Gotham has been positively dying to know which lucky bachelor the fab and filthy rich Miss Gordon will choose for her Mister. Last night she had a dark-haired beau on her arm. This reporter's sources can now confidently confirm his identity as the very mysterious and rakishly debonair Dick Grayson. One things for certain: his identity is as closely guarded as Batgirl and Robin. No one seems to know anything about Mr. Grayson. Is he some wayward European playboy or a nobody hanger-on? Whatever the case, Miss Gordon certainly didn't seem to care. The twosome were inseparable last night. Only time will tell if Dickie Bird is merely just for show or worth keeping around for the long haul.  



End file.
